All the roses
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: After following different paths in Johto, May, Drew, Harley and Soledad meet each other in Slatport's Contest and there, May finds a rose for her, not beautifly.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Resume:** Songfic. After following different paths in Johto, May, Drew, Harley and Soledad meet each other in Slatport's Contest and there, May find many roses left by Drew to her, not Beautify.

 **All the roses**

 _So don't you worry your pretty little mind,_

 _People throw rocks at things that shine,_

 _And life makes love look hard._

 _The stakes are high,_

 _The water is rough,_

 _But this love is ours._

 **Our-Taylor Swift**

That was another contest in Slatport City, Hoenn. The big city had one of the most beautiful beaches from the region and a pavement with some beach shops, flower shops and small restaurants with seafood. The big stage from the Pokemon Contest was white with some pink details and blue windows. Many people were there to watch the competition that was in the end, in the Battles.

Inside the arena, above the row, the TV was showing the last 4 competitors. Two girls, the first one with long and pink hair and blue eyes, and the other with brown hair and blue eyes using a red bandana. The two boys, one had green hair and eyes and the other, purple and long hair. Soledad, May, Drew and Harley, the Pokémon coordinators that were also friends.

May was going to battle against Drew after the break so she was outside, sitting on the bench near the stage, while her friends, Harley and Soledad were battling against each other.

The sky was orange and red, with some white clouds and a light breeze. She closed her eyes, smiling, imagining Drew in front of her and then sighed, looking to the pokeball on her gloved hands, where Glaceon wad staring at her, curious.

One year had passed since her journey in Johto and that was the first time she was going to see Drew since then. They'd looked at each other for the entire contest from the row of competitors. He had been fantastic in the show competition as always, with his Absol. And after she'd finished her turn with her Skitty, she thought she'd seen a small smile on his lips.

A rose fell over her legs and she looked up, seeing the boy of green hair, with his hand on his fringe, at the door. She felt her heart beat fast.

"Hi Drew, it's been a long time." She greeted.

"Yes, since Johto." He replied.

"Why did you give this rose? I didn't use Beautifly today." She asked, confuse.

He blushed a little and May giggled low, that was new.

"T-this rose is for you May."

"For… me? Why?" She asked, trying to understand him.

But he didn't reply because Vivian, the newscaster announced that the first round was over and Soledad had won. So, Drew or May, who won the next turn, would battle against Soledad. They two looked at each other, the blue eyes on the green, showing their secret love for each other, the competition and the necessity of talking to each other after the contest.

"Next turn will be the contestants May, from Petalburg City against Drew, from LaRousse City." Vivian announced.

Soledad entered to the room and smiled at them.

"Good luck for you two."

Drew entered in one door and May, in the other, to the arena where Vivian announced their names and them the battle begun.

"Go Glaceon!"

Some ice's crystals appeared when she threw the pokeball.

"Go Flygon!"

Some sparks from his pokeball appeared. The two pokemons stayed in front of their trainers, waiting for the command.

"Glaceon, use Hail!"

Little snow's crystals started to fall, taking some points from Flygon when it was hit. The audience applauded, saying _Beautiful_ to the crystals _._

"Flygon use sandstorm!"

Now the hail was subtitled for the sandstorm that took points from Glaceon.

" _He has advantage!"_ May thought worried _._

"Use solarbeam!" The boy ordered.

The attack took Glaceon down and with many points.

"Oh no Glaceon! Are you ok?" She asked, worried.

The pokémon rose from the ground with difficult but shake its head to the girl, saying that it was fine.

"C'mon May! Rise!" Drew shouted.

May looked at the boy. Their eyes met again showing all their feelings, fear, desire, love and rivalry. He wanted a great battle and trusted her to give it to him.

"Ok, Glaceon use the Ice Fang!" She said confidant.

The battle was getting hard between the two powerful coordinators. But May won using the Shadow Ball.

May, still shocked, hugged her pokémon, now she was in the final. She saw a little smile on Drew's face, before he left the stage. Inside the room, on a table, she saw another rose, but nobody was there.

"Drew!"

Nothing. She smelled the flower, feeling its own smell and Drew's. She breathed deep, took the rose and her pokeball and entered in the arena again, against Soledad.

The battle was harder than ever, her Glaceon against Soledad's Lapras, two ice pokemons, but when May saw Drew on the row, very focused on her battle, his eyes shining when he met her eyes, she knew she could win.

And she won with Wish and Secret Power. _._

"And our new winner is May and her Glaceon!" Vivian announced.

Soledad smiled to her, while Vivian, Nurse Joy and Mrs. Sukizo and Contesta gave her the Red Ribbon and the audience applauded the girl. May, with the ribbon on hands realized that she'd won and smiled, taking her pokemon on her arms and making a bow to the audience.

When the night fell, May was walking with Soledad in the main street, looking at the souvenirs of the beach. Then, near the seafood's booth, they found Drew, looking at the brunette.

"May I think he wants to talk to you." Soledad whispered. "Oh, that's Tyson. TYSON, HI!"

And the girl of pink hair ran toward the boy called Tyson.

Drew made a signal with his finger, asking her to follow him to the seafood's restaurant. During the way, they two were just apart for some inches and when their arms touched, their hearts beat faster.

The small restaurant was very illuminated and Drew chose a table outside, near the sea. May sat and Drew stayed in front of her and gave her another rose.

"Is it for me?" She asked, curious.

"For all you conquer." He replied sincere.

"Thanks." She smiled.

He took her hand, raising her to her feet and she felt her heart beat and her face go read, seeing his face so closer, admiring the girl. She then took a step ahead and kissed his lips gently, surprising the boy, but soon he was kissing her back, taking her red bandana from her hair and releasing the brown hair.

"Thanks for all the roses." She said.

He smiled, not his arrogant smile, but a soft one. She gave him the most beautiful smile that would make him run the entire world after her and this time it was him who kissed her.

"Drew, I love you, I love you."

"May, I love you too."


End file.
